ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hoenn
The Hoenn region (Japanese: Hōen-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is located south of Sinnoh. It is the setting of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. It is inspired by the real-world Japanese main island of Kyushu. The names of most of the cities in Hoenn are made of two words put together (Little Root, Fort Tree, Slate Port, Ever Grande, etc.) rather than colors or plants as Kanto and Johto had done. Professor Birch of Littleroot Town offers the starter Pokémon known as Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip to Pokémon Trainers beginning their journey of this vast land. Etymology and design concept ]] Etymology Junichi Masuda has stated that Hoenn's name signifies "abundant relations" (豊縁 hōen), as a common theme in this region is the relationships forged between Pokémon and people.Hidden Power of Masuda: No. 15 (Japanese) / (English) Design concept The Hoenn region is based on the real-world Japanese main island of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre were formed. Primal Groudon raised the landmasses and Primal Kyogre filled the seas that would later become Hoenn. The meeting of these two created a great battle for supremacy until it was quelled by Mega Rayquaza, sending Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre into caverns where they rested until they were awakened many years later during the course of events in Generation III or Generation VI. The moving of the continents by Regigigas created Hoenn, and when Regigigas was sent to sleep in the Snowpoint Temple in Sinnoh, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice, the keys to awakening it, were sealed away in Hoenn. In contemporary history, Brendan/May moved to Littleroot Town in Hoenn from Johto. Brendan/May encountered May/Brendan, competing with Brendan/May to complete the Pokédex. Brendan/May saved Professor Birch from a Poochyena/Zigzagoon with a Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko from Professor Birch's bag; as a reward for saving him, he gave Brendan/May a Pokédex and allowed him/her to keep the Pokémon that he/she used to save him. Brendan/May traveled across Hoenn, occasionally encountering and defeating Team Aqua and Team Magma. Team Magma and/or Team Aquasuccessfully awakened Groudon and/or Kyogre, which caused the region of Hoenn to be plagued by harsh sunlight, heavy rain or a strange mixture of both. However, Brendan/May successfully calmed the weather Pokémon when he/she defeated it or summoned Rayquaza to calm them. Brendan/May then proceeded to win at the Pokémon League and become the Champion, and was invited to complete in the Battle Frontier. Upon becoming the Champion, a meteor changed course towards Hoenn. May's/Brendan's, Wally's, and Archie's/Maxie's Key Stones were stolen by Zinnia in an attempt to summon Rayquaza to avert the crisis. Brendan/May encountered Zinnia at Sky Pillar and successfully summoned Rayquaza. Brendan/May gave Rayquaza the power to Mega Evolve and it destroyed the meteor. Cities, routes, and other locations ]] Hoenn has sixteen cities and towns, including a Pokémon League. Since the majority of the cities and towns of Hoenn are immersed into nature, there aren't many large cities comparable to Unova's Castelia City or Kalos's Lumiose City, with the largest city being Lilycove City/Mauville City. The Hoenn region has 34 different routes, which are passages permitting Trainers to travel from one location to the next with relative ease. Much like Sinnoh after it, Hoenn's routes are numbered so that they don't follow sequence directly from previously-known regions' routes. Routes in Hoenn are numbered from 101 to 134. Compared to other regions, Hoenn features an abundance of sea routes. This gives the impression that the Hoenn region is half-water and half-land, which references the battle of Groudon and Kyogre. ]] The Hoenn region is unique and famous for its tropical-like environments. The region does not feature a true mountain range like in Sinnoh and other regions. Hoenn introduced many new natural environments including a volcano, a jungle, a beach, a desert, and many more. The Hoenn region also introduced the idea of routes with differing weather, including constant rainfall, thunderstorms, falling ash, and rays of sunlight. Demographics The towns, cities, and areas of the Hoenn region's total population in Ruby and Sapphire is 598. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the total population of Hoenn's towns, cities, and areas is 694. Cities and towns Areas of interest * Petalburg Woods * Rusturf Tunnel * Granite Cave * New Mauville * Mt. Chimney * Cave of Origin * Scorched Slab * Safari Zone * Seafloor Cavern * Sealed Chamber * Southern Island * Meteor Falls * Shoal Cave * Mt. Pyre * Jagged Pass * Sky Pillar * Island Cave * Desert Ruins * Ancient Tomb Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald–exclusive locations These areas can only be found in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: * Abandoned Ship Emerald-exclusive areas These areas can only be found in Pokémon Emerald: * Trainer Hill * Battle Frontier * Artisan Cave * Desert Underpass * Mirage Tower * Marine Cave * Terra Cave Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire–exclusive areas These areas can only be found in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: * Sea Mauville * Secret Islet * Secret Meadow * Secret Shore * Battle Resort Anime-exclusive locations Mentioned only Routes Routes in Hoenn number are numbered as - , breaking the former pattern set up by Kanto and Johto. This is presumably to discourage the idea of being able to travel back to either region after completion of the game, as was done in Generation II and as a mirror of the fact that Japan's road system possesses a similar gap. Some of the routes have differing weather depending on the day they are traveled on. Geography Environment The Hoenn region boasts many dramatic environments from rainforests to deserts, but its most striking feature is its abundance of water, a strong contrast to other core series regions, especially Sinnoh. Much of the region is covered in water, almost equal in size to the mainland, exemplifying the theme of the games. There are several large and populated islands off the mainland only accessible via water routes, many of which are deep enough for diving. Much of the interior area is forested or mountainous, so most notable cities are found on the coastline. People who live in towns and villages in the mountain areas must adapt to the harsh environment. An extreme example of this is the inhabitants of Fortree City, who live in tree houses. This is in stark contrast to other regions in the Pokémon world, as noted by Ruby in Pokémon Adventures, who preferred Johto's many modernized cities to the wilderness and countryside in Hoenn. Hoenn has one active volcano, Mt. Chimney, in the northwest of the region. The ash from Mt. Chimney regularly falls on the nearby towns and routes. On the opposite side of the Hoenn region lies the impact crater which Sootopolis City was built in. Some of Hoenn's newly discovered Pokémon strongly reflect the influence of the primarily tropical environment. Climate Hoenn seems to have a warmer climate than other regions, similar to an equatorial climate. This may mean that Hoenn is located closer to the equator than the other regions. The mainland experiences a wide variety of weather across its breadth. Ashes constantly fall around Mt. Chimney in the northwest. Constant, extreme sandstorms afflict the arid desert near its center. Frequent rain falls on the mainland's northeastern areas, nourishing the rainforests and long grass that grow there. Hoenn League Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion |d= |league=Hoenn|col=2|col2=4}} 150px|pic2=VSWallace.png 150px|m=Steven Stone|m3=Steven|m2=Wallace|mjap=ダイゴ|mrm=Daigo |mjap2=ミクリ|mrm2=Mikuri }} |} Battle Frontier Frontier Brains Trivia * Hoenn has the most routes of any region, with 34. ** It is the only region that did not receive any new routes upon appearing in a sequel or remake. * Hoenn is the only region with a Game Corner and department store that are not in the same city. The Mauville Game Corner is located in Mauville City, whereas the Lilycove Department Store is located in Lilycove City. * Hoenn is the only region with Gyms in which all Badges have the same English and Japanese names. * Hoenn is the only region with two lighthouses—one in Slateport City and the other in Lilycove City. In other languages References Category:Pokémon Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional regions